


Repede is Repede

by MoonStar1220



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Zestiria, Tales of the Rays
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Phobias, Repede POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: Repede has been worried about Mikleo, the person that always avoids him, so when Edna has an idea he plays along.





	Repede is Repede

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad I didn't include Repede in my previous Rays fic so this is a fix.

Repede never really thought himself as too different from Yuri or Flynn.  He knew those two, that raised him, inside and out.  He trusted them the most out of the group.  After all, even he could remember the silent concern and fear that shone in Yuri’s eyes when he received the wound that would later cause the scar covering his eye.  He felt just like Yuri did.  He tasted foods the same.  They only things different between him and the group was his sense of smell, their lack of understanding him and others, and they walked on only two paws  He just figured that he was better at somethings than others, like how Raven prefered the bow, Judy the spear, and Rita with her magic.  There were just different strengths that made them all unique.  Even he had to admit thought that his bond with Yuri was the strongest.  They could understand each other even without words and he knew Yuri trusted him with everything.

 

That was why even though he didn’t quite understand the situation he knew that it was because of Yuri that he was here.  This world smelled slightly different and it’s inhabitants just was well.  They were not in their world, but Yuri was confident that they would go back eventually.  There were things to be finished.  Until then they would just treat this as a guild request, much like how things ended up being with the princess.  They’d help out when desired, but would otherwise spend their time just as they would in their world.  Yuri at least seemed to be getting along well with the others.  He was too.  Mileena was nice, but like Estelle she seemed to just want to pet him so he avoided her at times.  Ix seemed confused by him and tended to give him space.  Sophie was similar to Mileena and once he got used to her he discovered she gave excellent foot rubs.  Although she had a weird habit of stalking him and chanting “paw pads”. Luke treated him fairly normal, talking to him like he would the others, but he didn’t understand his replies.  “Oh yeah,  you can’t talk like Meiu.”  Was a common comment the redhead said to himself.  Sorey, he tended to avoid due to the amount of energy he exhumed.  Repede liked hanging around Jude and Edna.  Those two pretty much ignored him after a glance.  Mikleo was the strange one.  That kid avoided him with a fear of look in his eyes.  Repede didn’t understand it.

 

“Hey Yuri, can I borrow Repede for a little?”  Edna asked as they lounged around in the cafeteria.

 

“As long as Repede doesn’t mind sure.  It’s up to him.”

 

She turned to him.  “Repede, want to come with me for a few?”

 

He thought about it.  It was rare for her to search him out.  He had a feeling she was going to use him for something.  Probably something to do with Mikleo.  Normally he’d refuse, but even he was curious as to Mikleo’s aversion.  It wasn’t the same as Rita’s begrudging complacency which amused both him and Yuri.  He had a teasing streak too so he shared that with Edna.  Repede stood up from his laying down position and after a short stretch he padded up to Edna’s side.

 

“Have fun you two.  Don’t harass anyone too much.”  Yuri called as they began to walk away.  He made a short bark promising he wouldn’t go overboard.  

 

Edna seemed to know exactly where she was going.  Although he was fairly sure she hadn’t noticed he could tell Yuri was following them.  He must be just as curious too.  Edna then held the door open for him to a room he hadn’t been into before.  However, with the rows of books he could see if was undoubtedly a small library.  “Meebo, someone wants to see you.”  She called out as he walked into the room.  

 

He heard some shuffling about in the room before he heard something rude.  “Why is that here?”  Repede growled in response before turning towards the voice.  Mikleo jumped back the fear blatantly obvious in his eyes.

 

“He is a member of the group, Meebo.  Why wouldn’t he be here?”

 

“Edna!”

 

“Don’t get your shorts in a twist.  He’s just a dog.  You should be glad I bought him here.  This is the perfect opportunity to get over your fear.  That's what Sorey would say.”

 

“Well, _**you**_ are not Sorey.  You have some ulterior motive.”

 

Edna sighed dramatically.  “You see this, Repede?  This is what I get for trying to help someone out.  Be a good boy and get Mikleo over his fear.  I have to distract our shepherd so he doesn’t come to the rescue.”  With that she left the room closing the door behind her.

 

Repede wasn’t sure what she expected out of him.  He didn’t know why Mikleo was scared of him.  Also he didn’t like the fact that her tone was slightly belittling of him.  Just staying here with someone terrified of him was no fun.  He turned away and went to the door attempting to push it open.  A few short seconds led him to realize that this was not a door he could open.  A one way pull door was his weakness.  Curse her, he growled.  Now he’d be forced to wait until she came back or Yuri figured things out and came in.  With a huff he backed away from the door and laid down.  He heard Mikleo shuffle which reminded him he wasn’t alone.  He asked Mikleo to open the door, but as soon as he did Mikleo flinched and froze.  It seemed opening his mouth was a bad option.  He huffed again.

 

Moments passed.  Mikleo stayed on the far side of the room and he could hear Yuri’s footsteps coming down the hall to the room.  Finally.  “Geez, she just locked you up in here?”  Yuri asked opening up the door.  Repede motioned his head toward the kid who was staring him down.  “I see how it is now.”  Yuri then gave his full attention to Mikleo.  “You okay?”

 

“I’d be better if Edna didn’t try to confine me in a room with a dog!”  Repede rolled his eyes.

 

“Dog, huh?  You’re scared of dogs?”

 

“Terrified, yes.”

 

“Good thing Repede isn’t exactly like a dog then.”  Oh boy, he was doing this method, but Yuri was right.  “Repede, are you a dog?”  Of course not!  Dogs looked down on others.  He was much more accepting than that.  “See?”

 

“He barked!”

 

“Okay, he speaks a different language.”  Repede could almost feel the glare Mikleo was sending Yuri.  “Repede doesn’t feel that he’s a dog.”

 

“Then what is he?”

 

“Repede is Repede. Just like you are you.”

 

“I’m a Seraph.”

 

Yuri scowled and sighed.  “You really going to let labels like that get in the way of things?  What makes you so different from me?”  Mikleo opened his mouth, but quickly shut it.  Frustration, realization, and surprise being expressed on his face.  “Sure you can do more magic than I, but Mileena uses magic.  Can you tell me with certainty and proof that you are different than me?”  Repede knew the kid was smart, but there was little that the kid could say without digging himself a hole.  “Exactly, so don’t think of Repede as a dog.  Repede is who he is.  He just speaks a different language and does things a little differently.”

 

Mikleo pouted.  “That isn’t going to get rid of my fear immediately, you know.”

 

“We know and we didn’t expect that it would.  Repede has just been worried about you.”

 

“H-he has?”  Genuine shock crossed Mikleo’s face.

 

“He’s right here.  Why don’t you ask him?”  Yuri reminded.

 

Mikleo finally looked at him and really saw him.  There was still fear in his eyes, but it was muted a bit.  “Y-you’ve been worried?”  Repede could see a small bit of color grow on Mikleo’s cheeks.  He was embarrassed.  Repede had been worried.  It wasn’t often that someone avoided him.  He didn’t bite and with the situation they were all in he just wanted to make friends so he knew he could trust them in a fight.   He whine slightly closing his eyes before yawning.  He just needed to not bark much around Mikleo for now.  “U-um… thank you, I guess?”

 

Repede stood up and shook off some excess energy.  That would be good enough for him.  As long as Mikleo kept trying he’d be happy.  Yuri voiced his sentiment in words Mikleo would understand before opening the door for him.  Repede watched Mikleo until the door closed, blocking his vision of the other.  Satisfied he padded off to harass Edna for the stunt she pulled.  He could feel Yuri’s hopeless smile on his back before walking the other way.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really different to think as Repede for this.


End file.
